By the Grace of the Dalish
} |name = By the Grace of the Dalish |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = By the Grace of the Dalish.png |px = 270x360px |location = Exalted Plains |start = |end = Hawen |rewards = |previous = |next = |qcat = side |related = A Dalish Perspective |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} By the Grace of the Dalish is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Speak with Master Taniel or Loranil in the Dalish camp. Alternatively, if the Inquisitor has previously spoken with the Dalish hunter as part of A Dalish Perspective, he/she can mention the meeting with the hunter to Keeper Hawen and this will also unlock the quest. Walkthrough Earn favor by completing the various subquests. The quest completes when 15 favor has been earned. Favor gains * meeting the Dalish hunter Olafin as part of A Dalish Perspective and choosing the "I met one of your hunters" conversation option when speaking to Keeper Hawen afterwards. ( for non-elven Inquisitors, disappears if the camp is visited first) * completing From the Beyond ( ) * completing The Spoils of Desecration by giving Keeper Hawen the key to Unadin Grotto instead of opening the door ( ) * completing A Well-Stocked Camp ( for the first four supply drops and for the last, fifth one) * choosing the special dialogue option ("A golden halla? Halan'ghilan?") as an elven Inquisitor when speaking to Ithiren for the first time ( ) * completing The Golden Halla ( ) * completing Someone to Lose without mentioning "Blood magic" ( for "Teenagers are stupid" or for "He was brave") * completing Something to Prove ( ) * completing A Knight's Tomb in the Emerald Graves and accompanying dungeon exploration. Turn into the Dalish rather than the Chantry to receive ) Favor losses * opening the Dalish graves in Var Bellanaris ( prior to completing From the Beyond) * completing The Spoils of Desecration by entering Unadin Grotto ( prior to completing From the Beyond) * mentioning "Blood magic" to Emalien when turning in Someone to Lose ( ) Speak to Loranil once sufficient favor ( ) has been earned to recruit him for the Inquisition. Notes * It is entirely possible to negate the losses completely by looting the tomb and finishing the side quests before meeting with the Dalish. As the disposition is at zero, it will not go lower. Doing so holds no actual repercussions, i.e. the Dalish will admonish you at first but still talk to you as normal. * It is also possible to do the parts of the quest that affect the Dalish's disposition negatively after already acquiring Loranil as an agent, with no negative effects. Rewards Completing the quest yields: * 512 XP * 200 Influence * 2 Power Recruiting Loranil as an agent yields: * 100 Influence * 1 Power Results * Master Taniel's store becomes available for trade at favor. * Loranil joins the Inquisition as an agent in the Forces category. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Exalted Plains side quests